


Feels Like Home

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Bonding Through Music [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Bonding, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Home, M/M, Music, Rebels, Romance, Yavin 4, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Kallus and Zeb begin to get closer. Set on Yavin 4 between swr seasons 3 & 4





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of Bonding Through Music! I’ve wanted to do a Kalluzeb chapter for a long time but had to wait for the right idea to come. Feedback is much appreciated!

Kallus had to get away. The noise of the rebel base was too much for him. It practically buzzed with activity. His quick pace took him in the direction of the Ghost. Nobody would miss him right now, it was down-time. He’d noticed earlier that Zeb and the kids were having an informal weapons practice which would keep them busy for a while. Kanan and Hera would be spending some much needed time alone together. 

When Kallus reached the Ghost, he heard a familiar mechanical grumble. Chopper was onboard, probably attending to small, overlooked repairs. Kallus was glad. He found Chopper to be excellent company, if only because the grumpy droid didn’t mind playing Kallus some old Imperial Symphony Orchestra pieces. It was a secret between them. Kallus didn’t want to admit to any of the rebels that he still enjoyed music from his Imperial days. The Empire had assembled some of the best musicians in the Galaxy for it’s orchestra, and despite the negative connotations, Kallus thought the music was wonderful. It made him feel calm again, and Chopper seemed to understand. 

Zeb was approaching the Ghost when he heard strains of orchestral music. He’d noticed Kallus head this way not too long ago, and had decided to check up on him as he’d looked a little out of sorts. When he approached the ship’s common area, he saw Kallus sitting with his eyes closed, enjoying the music. Zeb took a second to appreciate Kallus’ appearance before the newly appointed Captain noticed he was being watched. His hair was scruffier these days, and his beard wasn’t nearly as neat as it used to be, but Zeb thought Kallus looked better this way. 

Kallus opened one eye to see Zeb leaning against the common area door. Of course he’d heard Zeb board the ship. It was difficult for the Lasat to muffle the clacking of his toenails onboard. “Zeb.” said Kallus, inclining his head slightly by way of a greeting. The secret was out now, however he was relieved that it was Zeb who had discovered him. Out of all the rebels Kallus was developing friendships with, his bond with Zeb was the strongest. 

“Kal.” Zeb replied, with a small smile. “Reminiscing are we?” He asked. His tone wasn’t critical, just curious. He moved to sit beside Kallus, however the captain stopped him with a small gesture. “Let me explain”. Kallus said. “There’s no need Kal, I get it.” Zeb sat down beside his friend. “This sounds like home to you, am I right?” Zeb enquired. “Yes.” Said Kallus. “I used to listen to these pieces in my quarters. It was often the only company I allowed myself.” His tone was mellow, but not sad, and Zeb was relieved to see a smile on Kallus’ face. They both knew those days were long gone, in fact, Zeb understood that it sometimes felt there was too much company at the rebel base. 

After several minutes of listening together in silence, Kallus started to feel brave. Suppressing his nerves, he faced Zeb and said, “I don’t suppose you’d... um, I mean would you care to... Will you dance with me?” Zeb’s ears flattened in surprise. Was this the evidence he’d been waiting for, that Kallus also felt something more than friendship between them? He rubbed the back of his head in an awkward gesture. “I’m not very good”. He said apologetically. Kallus tried not to look disappointed, but it was obvious that he was. Zeb felt terrible and quickly exclaimed, “...but, we can try!” 

Kallus smiled and stood, holding out his hand to Zeb. He placed one hand on the tall Lasat’s waist and another on his shoulder. “Just copy me.” He told Zeb. It wasn’t a specific type of dance that they did, but Kallus didn’t care. It just felt so good to be close to Zeb. Them holding each other felt right. Maybe something new was starting here, and from now on they could call each other home.


End file.
